memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Star Trek
"Viele geben dem Regisseur Stuart Baird die Schuld am Mißerfolg des Films. Er selbst hat nie eine Episode oder einen Film von Star Trek gesehen." Ist das nicht nur ein Gerücht? Auf der DVD zum Film hat er zumindest (ich muss mir die Interviews zum Making-Of anschauen) doch eigentlich das genaue Gegenteil gesagt, also dass er gerade TNG im Vorfeld gesehen hätte, oder nicht? 04:53, 18. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Auf der Bonus DVD unter "Stuart Baird über die Regie" oder so ähnlich, sagt er: "Im not a Trekkie, I have no knowledge about the background", "I havent seen a movie" (erst nachdem er die Regie übernahm hat er sich welche angesehen), es ist nicht sein Genre, für ihn war es nur ein Film. :In so fern hast du recht, es stimmt nicht ganz. Ich änders mal. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:23, 18. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Ankündigung des dritten Films?? Wurde der dritte Film wirklich schon während STII angekündigt? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:09, 28. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Nein erst 1983 wurde bekannt, dass es einen dritten Film gibt.--Klossi 18:13, 28. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Danke, also kann das auch raus^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:46, 28. Jun. 2007 (UTC) schöner satz "Und sogar viele Kulissen werden digital ersetzt um realistischer zu wirken" ich wollte nurmal anmerken das ich den satz saukomisch fand^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:27, 28. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Der beste Film Frage, speziell an Klossi^^: ist ST8 der bester ST-Film überhaupt? Ich hatte ja damals geschrieben, dass es der beste TNG-Film ist. Jetzt hast du ja geschrieben, dass es der beste Film von allen ist? Hast du da ne bestimmte Quelle? Da werden vllt viele Fans sagen: "Aber ST4 war besser" :) Oder steht das irgendwo so? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:40, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Es gab mehre Umfragen dazu und ich glaube das stand auch im Star Trek Universum Band 4 aber leider ging das Buch bei meinen Umzug verloren die Infos zu diesen Film habe ich aus dem The Making of The First Kontakt.--Klossi 16:48, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ok. So passts :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:53, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Da streiten sich die Geister manche sagen halt der zweite, manche der vierte und manche der achte sei der beste Film wenn ich wieder eine sichere Quelle habe kann ich ja wieder ändern.--Klossi 16:56, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Is ja auch Geschmackssache^^ Einige sagen sicherlich auch, der fünfte hat ihnen am besten gefallen ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:00, 6. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Unstimmigkeiten Beim vierten Kinofilm steht folgende Aussage: Am 26. November 1986 lief der Film "Star Trek IV: Zurück in die Gegenwart" an. Aufgrund des großen Erfolges von Star Trek im Kino, insbesonders beim vierten Teil, wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Star Trek zu seinen Wurzeln zurückkehrt und wieder ins Fernsehen kommt. Nach Beendigung des Filmes wurde mit der Erarbeitung eines Konzepts begonnen. Im TNG Artikel wird aber geschrieben, dass schon am 10. Oktober 1986 die neue Serie bekannt gegeben wurde. Also irgendwie beißt sich das. Woher wusste man schon Anfang Oktober 1986, dass ein Film, der Ende November 1986 startet ein riesen Erfolg wird?--Tobi72 14:18, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC)